No me interesa ser el elegido
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Petunia Dursley decidió en el su ultimo acto de cariño hacia su hermana muerta que haría algo para para Harry Potter. Ella envió lejos al niño, a la única familia que le quedaba, a su familia en japón, los Nanase ¿Como sera Harry al crecer con el amante del agua y nadador? Tendrá el mundo mágico el héroe perfecto que quería.
1. Como hermana y madre

**Harry Potter y Free no me pertenece, son de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados un rato.**

* * *

Petunia, antes Evans ahora Dursley, miraba fijamente al pequeño bebé dormido en la cesta donde había sido encontrado. No podía negar la sorpresa que tuvo cuando descubrió al infante abandonado en la puerta de su hogar ¿Quién le haría algo así a un bebé? Pero luego ella vio la carta y comprendió.

Harry Potter, el hijo de su pequeña y _perfecta_ hermana menor.

Lily había muerto.

Y protegiendo a su hijo si lo que decía la carta era cierto y ahora ¿Se suponía que debía cuidar de este niño? Ella sabía, oh ella sabía que este bebé seria del mismo tipo que su madre y su padre, se estremeció ante eso, Petunia de verdad odiaba la magia.

Esos _monstruos…_

Pero ahora, a tan solo unas horas de enterarse de la muerte de su única hermana a través de una carta ella pensó.

Y recordó.

Recordó su infancia, su vida como niña y cuando se enteró que sería hermana mayo, recordó que si bien ella y Lily no eran tan unidas tenían el lazo de hermanas y se quería, recordó los regaños amorosos que le hacía a la pelirroja o las bromas bien intencionadas de Lily.

Como todo cambio cuando la magia entro en sus vidas.

Ella había estado celosa de su hermana, claro que si, como todo niño inmaduro que se reciente cuando tu hermano tiene algo que tú y lo quieres, podía decir, con la poca honestidad que aún tenía que ella había sido una perra cuando niña, su rencor y celos infantiles nunca fueron superados.

Pero ella no tuvo toda la culpa.

Lily había comenzado a distanciarse también, había comenzado a llamarla a ella y sus amigos _muggles,_ ¿Qué era eso? "personas no mágicas" había dicho.

 _Muggles._

Odiaba esa palabra, era como si menospreciaran a todos los demás que no poseían magia ¿Eran mejores esos magos que ellos? Ella sabía que los magos no eran mejores, las personas sin magia habían construido cosas hermosas y fenomenales por sí mismos.

Las historias de personas que habían hecho cosas increíbles por sus propios medios, ¿Ellos no podía volar? Pues lo magos tampoco y por eso crearon las escobas ¿No? Ellos hicieron lo mismo y crearon los aviones.

¿No se podían comunicar a largas distancias?

Los _muggles crearon el teléfono._

¿Las cartas se tardaban días en llegar?

 _El email_ fue creado.

Los magos no tenían derecho a llamarlos muugles, como si fueran mejores solo por su magia, no tenían ningún derecho. Pero Lily parecía que había adoptado ese pensamiento y comenzó a menospreciar todo lo que ella y sus padres hacían.

¿Las flores que su madre plantaba?

 _¡Oh mamá, en_ _Hogwarts las flores son más bonitas!_

¿El auto que su padre había comprado luego de tanto esfuerzo para la familia?

 _¡Papá los magos no necesitan autos! ¡Ellos pueden aparecer donde quieran!_

¿El hermoso espejo que había recibido de cumpleaños?

 _¿Sabes que los espejos allá te dicen cómo te vez en verdad? ¡Es tan genial!_

Cada cosa que tenían, cada cosa que hacían, todo era _mejor allá,_ pero ellos no tenían derecho a esas _mejores cosas,_ porque ellos eran muggles, eran _indignos._

Con el paso de los años Lily fue separándose de su familia cada vez, ya no hablaba con Petunia, ya no pedía consejos a su madre, ya no buscaba a su padre, y luego en las vacaciones buscaba quedarse más tiempo con los magos.

Y luego Petunia ya no tenía celos.

Ella se _resintió_ de la magia por quitarle a su hermana, ella _odio_ a la magia por pensar que era mejor que ellos.

Así que ella se negó a tener nada que ver con ese tema, después de todo ¿Si era indigna de ese mundo? Pues ese mundo no le interesaba en lo mínimo. Y luego ella creció, se hizo mujer, se hijo madre, y su hermana desapareció para hacer su vida en el mundo de la magia.

Y ahora estaba muerta.

Y el hijo de Lily estaba ahora en su casa.

La pequeña niña que una vez fue Petunia, la hermana mayor que fue en el pasado y la madre que es ahora, estaban de luto. Y ella aprovecho ese luto para pensar por una vez, aprovecho la tristeza para por esta ocasión pensar de forma _imparcial_ lo que haría de ahora en más.

Podía ver cómo años de rencor y odio serian desahogados en ese niño, oh ella sabía que trataría como la peste a Harry Potter, y su prejuicio e pasaría a su bebé y su esposo no sería mejor que ella.

Este niño crecería en desdicha y maltratos.

Fue en ese momento, que la hermana mayor y la madre que se mantenían en su interior planearon, la chica que una vez fue Petunia Evans haría lo único que podía hacer para proteger al último legado de su hermana.

Este sería el primero, único y último acto de cariño que Petunia Dursley haría para Harry Potter.

0000

Tsubasa Nanase, sonrió a su pequeño nieto durmiendo, Haruka ya tenía un año y crecía tan saludable como cualquier bebé, ella se rio al recordar el profundo amor que el niño tenía sobre el agua, era el único que conocía que en realidad hacia pucheros al sacarlo del agua.

Eran tan lindo.

Ancianos y sabio ojos no podían apartar la mirada del bebé durmiente, su hijo y su hija en ley habían sido tan felices de tener un hijo al fin, pero ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por la aparente obsesión que ellos tenían al trabajo.

Los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Con su mano ella acaricio el negro cabello de Haruka, era tan suave como siempre, luego con un solo pensamiento suyo esa mano en el negro cabello comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo celeste. Sus ojo sestaban concentrados, luego ella dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

—Pequeño niño, así que naciste con nuestro don…—su hijo no había nacido con ese don, ella estaba feliz, cuando muriera tenía a su nieto que seguiría con su legado. Ello lo había sospechado con el amor de Haruka al agua pero ahora tenía la confirmación que necesitaba.

Haruka necesitaría ir a una escuela a practicar pro ella sabía exactamente a cual escuela lo llevaría.

En el antiguo hogar Nanase el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de uno de los pocos aparatos electrónicos ahí.

Tsubasa levanto la mirada hacia donde el teléfono se encontraba sonado con fuerza, un poco sorprendida ya que no había mucha gente quien tenía ese número, ella se levantó a descubrir quién era.

— _¿Hola, hogar Nanase?_

—….¿Tía Nanase?

—…¿Quién es?

—…Soy…soy Petunia…

La anciana mujer pensó un poco, cuando los recuerdos de ese nombre llegaron a ella, se estaba haciendo muy vieja para olvidar nombres así.

—Eso es una sorpresa ¿En qué te puedo ayudar hija?...—Tsubasa solo había visto a Petunia en fotos, ella no tenía mucha relación con su familia en el extranjero, tanto como le dolía, aceptaba el hecho que había familias que simplemente se trataban como desconocidos.

—Yo…vengo a pedir su ayuda…—

Ojos azules sabios y vivos brillaron, el tono en que la otra hablaba le decía muchas cosas y a la vez nada, eran un tema delicado lo intuyo y era incómodo para la otra mujer. Se puso a pensar, no tenía mucho afecto por su extraviada y alejada familia, por la simple razón de la distancia entre ellos, de hecho algo le decía que ella era el último recurso de Petunia para pedir ayuda.

Intrigante.

Aun así había una cosa que Tsubasa Nanase apreciaba y eso era la familia, lejana o no, si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Petunia, trataría de ayudar en lo mejor de sus capacidades.

—Dime niña ¿Qué necesitas?...—siempre contundente, sin ofenderse por nada.

—Veras…es sobre Lily…ella…

000

Miles de kilómetros lejos de Japon donde Nanase Tsubasa comenzaba a realizar planes para las próximas semanas, Petunia Durley mecía suavemente a su querido hijo con un suspiro de alivio. Se negó reconocer al otro bebé que se entretenía a si mismo con un las mantas que lo rodeaban, Petunia sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

 _Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti niño._

Harry potter crecería infeliz con ellos, con maltratos y odio sin justificación. Y por eso, como lo último humano que podía hacer por su sobrino y su muerta hermana menor era mandarlo lejos. Llevarlo a un lugar donde seria tratado como lo que era, un pobre niño huérfano pero con familia que lo cuide al final.

Ella no podía ser esa familia, se negaba a hacer esa familia.

Por eso lo mandaría con la tía abuela.

La hermana gemela de su abuela.

Lo mandaría lejos ante la única familia en quien confiaba se haría cargo de ese niño.

 _Como tu hermana es lo último que hare por tu hijo Lily._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Si les parece que hice a Petunia muy Occ, pues nadie sabe como era ella justo de niña o la razón de su odio a la magia, podría haber celos y miedo de por medio, pero veo que quizás podría ser algo más complejo que eso. El ministerio de magia es muy insuficiente y la forma en que se catalogan entre la "luz y oscuridad" me parece absurdo, el mundo tiene su frontera gris en mi opinión.

No me gustan los métodos de Albus o la forma de ciega fe que la gente parece tener de él, como si fuera perfecto o algo así, así que lo haré ligeramente manipulador. Esto sera yaoi les advierto, tanto para Harry Potter como para Free.

No decido los emparejamientos, bueno excepto el NaguiRei que eso es cannon, inamovible e inmutable XD no queremos cambiar el orden natural de la cosas XD

 **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier consejo o critica lo tomare con gusto, gracias por leer y nos veremos!**

 **Shion se despide.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am back! Mi ingles es estúpido lo se XD

disfruten este capitulo!

* * *

Estaba teniendo ese sueño de nuevo.

Ese sueño donde podía ver a una hermosa mujer de rojo cabello y ojos verdes, ella le sonreía, podía ver esos labios moverse y formar palabras pero él nunca escuchaba esas palabras. Y luego esos ojos llenos de calidez y amor se llenarían de horror y el sueño se pasaría a una pesadilla.

Escucharía el grito de miedo a lo lejos, una luz verde y luego sentiría un horrible dolor.

Y él sabría a pesar de no comprender que algo muy malo había pasado.

Entonces Harry Potter despertaría con lágrimas en sus ojos y sudor frio, su corazón tronado en su pecho y con un miedo inexplicable. Hasta que minutos después recobraría el sentido y recordaría donde estaba.

Pequeño Harry Potter de diez años (dentro de unos días once) se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, había algo de ropa y juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, pero él no les hizo caso, ya luego iría a ordenar, antes que la abuela se diera cuenta.

No se sorprendió cuando, al entrar al baño, se diera cuenta que este estaba ocupado por su estoico primo, el cual ya estaba dentro de la bañera con una expresión pacifica en su rostro.

—Buenos días Haruka…—él, junto con su abuela, eran los únicos que llamaban por su nombre completo (y femenino) al amante del agua.

—Harry…—el otro saludo, sabía que no conseguiría nada más, por lo que hizo su negocio en el baño, no avergonzado de la presencia de su primo ahí.

Era su rutina diaria después de todo.

—Makoto llegara pronto, no tardes tanto, yo quiero bañarme también.

Haruka podría pasar muchas horas en la tina y solo la abuela o Makoto eran capaces de sacarlo.

El otro no respondió, no es como si Harry esperara respuesta, en su lugar salió del baño para ir hacia la cocina donde podía oler el desayuno preparándose, la familiar figura de su querida abuela lo recibió, con la comodidad que siempre venía con la anciana Nanase.

—Abuela…—el niño sonrió, ojos verdes brillando de cariño hacia el adulto.

Tsubasa miro al pequeño, con una sonrisa de su propia, pequeño Harry había crecido bien ella se dio cuenta, y estaba orgullosa de decir que ella era responsable de esto. Diez años desde que tenía en sus manos al pequeño y ella no se arrepentía de haber aceptado ayudar a Petunia con el bebé.

Su hijo no había estado tan de acuerdo, ella era anciana y no estaba para cuidar niños de nuevo, pero aun así ella lo hizo, era una pequeña vida que la necesitaba, lo irónico era que cuando su hijo y nuera se dieron cuenta que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar al niño, introdujeron al pequeño Haruka también.

Estaban demasiado ocupados por su trabajo dijeron.

Ella les había dado una mirada de desaprobación, más ella acepto cuidaría a su nieto y nieto sobrino, pero les había advertido, que tarde o temprano se arrepentirían de haber privado al niño de sus padres.

Los padres de Haruka no estaban muertos y sin embargo él no recordaba mucho de ellos.

Pero era muy bonito día como para pensar en ese tipo de pensamientos deprimentes.

—Pronto será tu cumpleaños Harry ¿Qué deseas ese día?—

—Que sea una sorpresa…—el niño amaba las sorpresas.

Tsubasa sonrió, iría a averiguar que darle de regalo al pequeño, ella sabía que Haruka estaba trabajando aun en el regalo, pero ella le daría uno de su propia a Harry.

—Buenos días abuela…

La suave voz de Haruka llamo la atención de la anciana y el otro niño, el amante del agua se había vestido (porque sabía que su abuela no le daría su amada caballa si salía desnudo) y miraba con sus grandes ojos azules a la mayor.

Minutos después los tres comían tranquilamente el desayuno. Para algunos podría ser algo silencioso pero para ellos, acostumbrados a la tranquilidad era normal y hasta agradable. Tsubasa sabia era su culpa, ella no era la anciana más animada, pero a sus nietos no parecía impórtales.

Ella sabía que ambos chicos vivían bien y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

El resto del desayuno fue sin problemas y al poco tiempo ambos chicos salieron para dirigirse a su escuela.

000

Albus, muchos nombres, Dumbledore no estaba contento.

Faltaban poco para el inicio de clases y el papeleo de todos los años seguía siendo intenso, sin embargo lo que le molestaba era que este año en específico seria el año en que Harry Potter llegaría por primera vez a Howards.

O al menos eso se suponía.

Pero la lechuza que debía llevar la carta hacia la dirección del niño no se movía.

Y no era una lechuza en específico sino todas a las que había intentado que llevaran la carta al niño huérfano. Por más que el anciano intentara por todos los medios a que tomaran vuelo estas se negaban.

Era preocupante.

Como tal solo había una cosa que el viejo director podía hacer.

Iría el mismo.

Por lo que fue una sorpresa para la familia Dursley cuando minutos antes de que se reunieran para la cena, escucharan a alguien tocando la puerta. Petunia resoplo pensando en que sería un vendedor y que tendría que ser ella la de tratar con la molestia.

Su esposo solo se quejó de la gente molesta que llega a horas inoportunas.

El único niño del hogar solo quería que la cena comenzara ya, tenía hambre.

Cuando abrió la puerta sin embargo, no era un vendedor lo que encontró, sino a un anciano con una gran barba.

Ella lo reconoció e inmediatamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Habría sido divertido, pero para Petunia no lo era, ella tenía una idea de porque _ese_ hombre se había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, negó con la cabeza, esto no se suponía debía estar pasando.

Ellos era una familia normal y no tenían nada que ver con esos _monstros._

Ese hombre no debía estar en su casa.

Sin embargo la puerta se había abierto porque ese hombre se había atrevido ¡El bastardo! A usar su magia en su casa ¡En su casa! Ella se indignó, e irguiéndose en toda su altura (que no era mucho para empezar) le grito al intruso, consiente que su esposo escucharía y llegaría pronto.

—¡¿Qué DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?! ¡VETE DE MI CASA!

Las venas de su cuello eran visibles a causa del esfuerzo a su garganta del grito que había dado.

—Ahora, ahora, Petunia, no hay que hacer….

—¡Largo! Tu clase no es bienvenida en este lugar…

Sus ojos brillaban de furia, este era un intruso en su hogar y ella no lo quería aquí.

Vermon llego, los gritos de su mujer eran preocupantes, al llegar vio al extraño anciano y solo por la vestimenta del mayor intuyo que ese hombre quizás era uno de esos extraños fenómenos que Petunia le había advertido.

El hombre frunció el ceño, poniéndose al lado de la mujer, ambos con una mueca de desagrado en sus rostros.

Albus Dumbledore no era bienvenido en su casa.

El anciano lo sabía y sin embargo él venía con una visión.

—Solo vengo a entregarle su carta al joven Harry…—él sonrió como si no estuviera irrumpiendo ilegalmente el hogar de los Dursley —Las clases están a punto de comenzar después de todo.

El ceño de Petunia se mantuvo, pero luego una chispa de confusión se instaló en su mirada.

¿Por qué buscaba al hijo de Lily en su hogar?

El niño había salido de sus vidas hace años ¿El fenómeno no lo sabía?

Bueno pues ella con gusto se lo haría saber para que saliera de su casa de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué ese _niño_ debería estar aquí? Lo envié lejos hace muchos años, fue lo mejor mi familia no podía cuidar del hijo de Lily…—ella hablo altiva, no le debía nada a este anciano.

Albus sin embargo asimilaba las palabras de la mujer ¿Harry Potter no estaba ahí?

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?—cualquier apariencia de un señor amable había desaparecido, el mago estaba molesto, furioso mejor dicho.

Sus planes.

—En Japón por supuesto, con mi tía abuela….

El antiguo mago por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba en una pérdida de cómo reaccionar, Harry Potter no estaba ahí.

No estaba en la ciudad.

Ni en el país.

Ni mucho menos el continente.

Harry Potter estaba en Japón.

El Japón.

Eso…eso se suponía no debía haber pasado.

000

—Rin…

—¿Qué pasa Haru?

—…Dile a tu papa…que habrá una tormenta, no debe ir al océano hoy

Pequeño Rin parpadeo un segundo después asintió, tan extrañas como eran las palabras de su amigo, él sabía que cada vez que Haru daba una advertencia esta debía ser tomado en cuenta. Así que le diría a su padre que no fuera a pescar este día.

—También tu Makoto, díselo al señor Takumi…

—Está bien Haru-chan.

—Deja de decir chan…

El resto del camino el grupo de niños continuo charlando de forma amigable, Harry no había dicho mucho, pero eso era porque se parecía mucho a su primo silencioso, vivir con una anciana hacia que ciertas peculiaridades se te pegaran, además Harry estaba cómodo, no sentía las ganas de hablar más de la cuenta.

Por supuesto cada vez que Rin quería bromear con él, Harry respondia, a diferencia de Haru quien solo lo ignorada y Makoto traducía.

La vida era buena pequeño Harry decidió.

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo a la historia!


End file.
